


forgotten. (karlnapity fanfic)

by imaginati0n



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ANGSTYBITCHES, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karlnapity, Other, Quackity - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mcytfandom, sapnap - Freeform, timetravellerkarljacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginati0n/pseuds/imaginati0n
Summary: my first time writing on archive of our own lmfao anyways- so, karl comes back and like forgets who his fiances are
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. realization

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my 1st time writing here, tagging is confusing lol anyways, this might be a short fanfic i dont rlly know tbh, i dont have to many plans yet.

Karl put his journal in a chest.  
"alright, now lets get heading home."  
he took out his watch, and turned the time back to the current time and date.  
He stood in his library.  
"ugh." he said and he sat down.  
"my head." he complained, his head was spinning.  
maybe, a little rest would be fine. he thought as his eyes got heavy, and eventually he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Quackity pov:  
"I wonder where karl is." he said and looked over to Sapnap.  
"I dont know. its like he's be disappearing out of existence lately."Sapnap said sighing after.  
he nodded, agreeing with his fiance.  
"I'm going to go check to see if hes anywhere around, i'll be back later!" he said and waved at Sap  
Sap waved back "be safe!!" he shouted, and continued with his work.  
He ran around, asking people if they had seen Karl, but no one had.  
he went back home, he sat there hoping Karl would come back soon.

karls pov:  
he woke up in his library, he looked around confused.  
oh, yeah i fell asleep in here, right.  
he slowly got up,and picked all his stuff up from off he floor and put it in either his inventory or a chest.  
he went outside and started walking home, and Puffy stopped him  
"Oh! Karl! Quackity has been looking for you all day, you should check up with him." Puffy said smiling  
his mind tried to put the pieces together, but it wasn't working, so he just nodded and continued walking  
he walked into his house and sighed, placing his bag down, he took his shoes off and dropped them, but they hit another pair of shoes  
whos shoes are thoses..? they arent mine.. he thought  
"Karl!" a person said from the distance  
he looked over, a man with a beanie and a black and white sweater walked over.  
"where have you been? Me and Sap have been so worried!" the man said and the man hugged him.  
"Uh, yea sorry.." He said trying to figure out from his memories who the man was.  
"is something wrong?" the man asked as he broke the hug.  
...  
"I dont remember you.." he said looking down.  
The man look terrified "im Quackity?! your fiance! y-you love me!" the man said, biting back tears  
"you have to remember!" the man so called Quackity said as he broke into tears.  
Quackity grabbed his hand "look! your ring! your engaged to me and Sapnap right?! do you remember?!" Quackity said as he held karls hand in front of him  
he looked at the ring, "i-im sorry i dont remember.." he said.  
Quackity ran out of the house sobbing, mumbling something.  
he looked back and sighed  
im forgetting people, week by week, but i cannot stop, I need to help everyone..even if that means risking myself.He thought.  
he went to bed that night alone with his thoughts, he felt guilty.


	2. Photo albums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Quackity cry a l o t and Karl finds a box under his bed with stuff in it. (im terrible at summaries ah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly have anything to write here, but enjoy!

Quackity pov:

"no..not again.."He mumbled, as he ran and wiped his tears while more came flowing down.  
He ran and ran until he ran into someone and fell onto the ground  
"ow."He muttered as he wiped his legs off  
"OH gosh- are you okay?"the person asked  
He looked up to see Sapnap,He quickly wiped his tears, and tried his best to get himself together  
"did you find Karl?"Sap asked as he held his hand out the help him.  
"well..sort of."He muttered and took Sapnaps hand  
"Huh?"Sapnap asked  
"he isn't himself, he doesn't remember me i doubt he would remember you either.."He sighed  
"..Your joking right?"Sap asked  
"no."He said  
"here..i'll show you."He said and took Sapnaps hand and led him to Karls house  
He took a deep breath, and knocked.  
Karl opened the door, he only noticed Quackity standing in front of him  
"hey..uhm..Quackity right?"Karl said  
He nodded  
"Karl..?"Sapnap asked  
Karl looked over the Sapnap finally noticing him.  
"Do i know you..?"Karl asked  
"Alright Karl funny joke, Of course you know who I am..Im Sapnap,,your fiance?"Sapnap said  
"Im sorry..I dont know who either of you are..wd can be friends though if you'd like!"Karl said with a slight smile  
"what..?"Sapnap said, the slight smile he had on his face completely faded  
Sapnap's eyes started to tear up, He bit back his tears.  
"I- We've known eachother for years..?"Sapnap said as he gave up, and tears streamed down his face  
"I'm sorry- this is to much.."Karl said as he closed the door, it seemed like he was trying not to cry  
"Sapnap..?"He began to say  
Sapnap looked over at him helplessly "h-hes all i had left."  
He knew how he felt, and he pulled Sapnap into a hug, to be honest he had never seen Sapnap like this, he was always so confident.  
"whats going on?"someone asked from beside them  
He turned his head, George was standing there, George realized both of them were crying  
"Did someone fucking die?"George asked  
Sapnap with no hesitation hugged George  
"Hey-hey its alright..What happened?"George asked  
Him and Sapnap both waited till they were both calm, they walked over to the grass, sat down and explained it to george  
"oh..my"George said as a look of shock and sadness came across his face  
"do we know anything else that hes forgotten..?"George asked  
"No."He said with a sigh

Karl pov:  
who are those two men..?he thought  
they seem to know me.  
he walked through his house, looking for any trace of the two.  
he found a box under his bed, he sat down on the ground, opened it and looked inside.  
he pulled out a white bandana that was white.  
he looked at it closer, it was a bit stained, he set it down beside him.  
he grabbed the next item on top, it was a beanie. it had the words "LAFD" on it, it was mostly blue.  
he realized, both of these items where what the two people from earlier were wearing.  
He looked at the ring on his finger. he quickly looked back at the box, and he pulled out a book  
"memory book."he read out loud  
he opened it, The 1st photo showed a sunset in the backround, and Sapnap was on his knee, he had a ring in his hand, proposing.  
and Karl was crying, His sleeve over his mouth. but he was smiling underneath.  
A tear fell onto the paper. He looked down at the 'caption' it said '2 nimrods in love what will they do'  
He looked over to the next photo, it had Quackity,Karl,and Sapnap all standing together hugging, Karl holding the camera  
He smiled as he looked at the photo,the caption saying 'poly goals'  
he flipped through more photos,he smiled at each one, observing all the details,and reading all the captions.  
"why..why did I have to forget them?"Karl asked himself  
"my universe is being ripped apart as i try and fix everyone else's."  
"why am I doing this..?"  
"no, you have to do this for everyone, you have to."he said sighing  
he put the items back in the box, put the lid on and picked it up,  
he got up and walked outside to find where the others were.  
"guys?"he asked  
"yea Karl?"George asked  
"I have something to show you."


	3. The truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl tells them the truth. A lot of tears, And Karl knows what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in a while, hope you enjoy though!

Karls pov:  
he sat down beside them and revealed the box.  
"its..a box?" Quackity said confused  
he opened it, and the three leaned over to see what was inside.  
Quackity and Sapnap both sat shocked.  
"Huh? im confused, what does it mean?"George asked leaning back  
"its well, memories, I dont remember anything that was inside this box though, or why I have it."He sighed   
"the headband, and beanie."Quackity started and everyone focused there attention to him  
"me and Sapnap gave you our spares, as a gift to sort of a lucky charm for when were away."Quackity explained, he looked over to him and Sapnap nodded  
"Karl. I have a question."George said  
"hm?"He answered  
"do you..know why you lost some of your memory?"George asked  
"I- I uhm fell out of a tree..?"He lied and his stomach filled with guilt.  
"Karl."George said not convinced  
He sighed deeply  
"I- i time travel."He admitted with no context.  
"W-What? How?"Sapnap asked  
"I found this book, It had a watch inside, I use it to time travel, and try to fix past mistakes. But the things I have seen..I.."He admitted, pure fear in his eyes

'why am i doing this..? These people could be total strangers for all I know, I mean I remember George, but the other two, I dont know them, But it feels like I've known them forever.' He thought, getting lost in his head  
he looked up, Sapnap was on the verge of tears and Quackity and George looked terrible.

"The more I travel..the more I forget."He said.  
Sapnap looked at him,tears falling from his face  
"K-Karl, none of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong."Sapnap said shakily  
"I know..but if I fix it, this realm may be at peace, and people can be happy again, even if it destroys me."He said as a soft smile came to his face  
George and Quackity stared in horror, more tears fell down Sapnaps face  
Sapnap hugged him tightly  
"how..how are you so okay with this.."Sapnap said in between sobs  
"I dont know, I just want to help, I promise I'll be okay. I've lived my life to the fullest."He said as he hugged Sapnap back.  
Sapnap gripped onto karls hoodie and sobbed  
"K-Karl I need you, promise me.. promise me you wont go time travelling..please"Sapnap pleaded  
"I cant keep that promise Im sorry."He said with a sigh  
"I'll be okay. I promise."He said and he smiled weakly  
"Karl I cant lose you to."Quackity said  
"You two have eachother. you'll get through it without me, I've seen it happen."He said  
"The future can't always be right though..!"Quackity cried  
Quackity also hugged him, he held the two boys and smiled accepting defeat,he just wanted to see the world at peace.  
George sat on the ground staring at the grass, tears fell from his eyes.  
They sat there for hours, Until George,Quackity and Sapnap fell asleep.  
He slowly got up. placing the two boys who still had a grip on him in the grass trying not to wake them.  
he walked to his library. pulling out his watch and book to try and help the realm once again.  
he heard the door open. 'what was that..?' he thought  
"Karl."The voice said coldly, it made him shiver  
"I have been expecting you.

dream." He said and a smile came over his face.


	4. Everything comes to an end, Including villians.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to kill karl, but thankfully his fiances show up in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i hope you enjoy this chapter!! i really enjoyed writing it, btw there will be im pretty sure 1-2 more chapters? i dunno lmao but i know for sure there will be 1 more.

!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!: blood, violence.

Karls pov  
"You've been trying to fix my terror for to long, it ends now."Dream said with a smile  
"I've seen what happens Dream, get it over with."He said firmly  
"Alright, alright."Dream said with a small chuckle, he pulled out his sword and walked closer.  
He turned around to face Dream "Do it."  
"we'll let you suffer a bit, maybe even your fiances may show up for our performance?"

Sapnap pov  
He woke up on the cold grass, I wasn't here before? He yawned and sat up  
Wait,wheres Karl?  
He turned his head, Karl was no where to be seen.  
It was like what, 3am? Karl could be in danger.  
he looked over to Quackity who was sleeping in the grass beside him.  
He shook Quackity "wake up"  
"let me sleep" Quackity said muffled and quietly as he waved his hand in Sapnaps face  
He nudged him "come on, Karl could be in danger"  
Quackity let out a groan  
"fine then."He said, and pulled a water bottle out of his inventory.  
He dumped it on Quackity, that sure got him awake  
"WHAT THE HELL"Quackity shouted  
"Quiet, we need to check on Karl he might be in trouble."  
Quackity sat up, he realized Karl wasn't here.  
He got up and held out a hand to help Quackity up  
"Where is he?"Quackity asked  
"my guess is the library we helped him relocate, lets go" he said  
"okay okay, here lets go get my horse" Quackity said  
A while later Quackity and Sapnap where riding on Quackity's horse Boner.  
Karl pov  
He was pushed up against the wall and Dream had a Sword pointed at his neck which dream was ready to hurt Karl with.  
Dream pushed it into Karls neck, which made some blood bleed.  
The door from behind them swung open, which resulted in a loud noise, Dream swung his head around to see Quackity and Sapnap with swords in hand.  
"Get away from him."Sapnap ordered  
"Well, Karl my guess came true, there here to save you? pathetic."Dream said smiling and he turned his head back over to Karl and pushed the sword farther  
He let out a cry of pain, and blood trickled down his neck and he held his breath.  
Sapnap ran over to Dream and knocked him to the floor, Dreams sword went flying, Karl gasped for air and started coughing.  
"Hey hey are you alright?"Quackity asked, fear in his voice and he ran over to Karl to help him from falling to the ground.  
"I told you to leave him alone."Sapnap said, he dragged his sword behind him and approached Dream.  
"You've hurt so many people on this server Dream, including me..your best friend, you should of been there for me but instead you backstabbed me."Sapnap said, his voice started to tremble  
"including George, do you know how much he cared about you? And now you tried to hurt Karl the love of my life."Sapnap said his voice was serious and sort of scary.  
"Sapnap i'm-"Dream said before he was cut off, pure fear in his voice and eyes he was helpless, and he knew Sapnap wouldn't kill him but he wouldn't hesitate to do something else.  
"No. You have done it for the last time, you say sorry but do it all over again, AND IM DONE."Sapnap said, his voice got louder  
"Im not going to kill you, your my best friend no matter what, or at least was. But im not letting you go free either."Sapnap said  
"Fine."Dream said, a small secretive smile grew on his face, he had a plan.  
"Get up."Sapnap ordered, he pointed his sword at Dream  
Dream follow his order, he looked into the corner, which held a locked box.  
Sapnap put a barrier around Dream, and then he walked over to make sure his fiance was alright.  
Sapnap knelt in front of Him  
"Are you okay?"Sapnap asked  
"My neck inside and outside hurts."He said and his voice was sore and low.  
"Okay..Dont talk much okay? you'll hurt your voice more,We'll get you fixed up I promise."Sapnap said a soft smile grew on his face.  
A loud bang came from behind them.  
Sapnap turned his head around to see Dream holding the box in hand and he had broke the lock.  
Sapnap drew his sword again, He ran after Dream who was speeding out of the library.  
"Quackity, bring me to Sapnap please, Dream cant break or see the things in that box."He said and his voice cracked, and it was quiet  
Quackity lifted Karl into his arms and carried him outside, Sapnap had Dream cornered.  
"fine fine you got me."Dream said laughing  
"you've gone insane."Sapnap said  
"oh I know."Dream said smiling, he then opened the box which revealed Karls time watch and the book.  
Dream grabbed the watch, He held it in his hand  
"watch this."Dream said smiling, he gripped the watch  
They all watched to see what Dream was going to do. Sapnap had his sword ready just incase.  
Dream then dropped the watch, stepping on it and the glass shattering.  
He let out a pained scream, falling to the ground, coughing up blood.  
Quackity dropped to his side.  
A bunch of swirls that had the pattern of his sweater on them filled the air, then photos of each tale Karl had explored flashed around them, then the small particles flew into the air.  
Sapnap wanted to run over to his fiance and comfort him, tell him he was going to be okay, of coruse he didn't remember him but that would never stop Sapnap from caring about him. Karl was crying and coughing up blood, Quackity was trying his best to stop him.  
Dream let out a terrifiying laugh. "you see, That was the only thing I really needed to do to stop him. killing him was just, a funner option. but I guess not all things work out correctly"  
Sapnap looked at him in horror "your a monster."  
Everything went blurry, he felt his body falling. then it all went black, All he felt and heard was his body hit the ground, and people shouting, Not only Quackity and Sapnap but he heard several new voices to.  
And then it went silent.


	5. i..remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl wakes up, a very fortunate and unexpected thing happens.

TW: a bit of mention of blood!!

Karl pov  
His ears rang as voices surrounded him, but the voices weren't loud,they were calm.  
he opened his eyes slowly, his eyes were blurry until they got used to the light and focused.  
he looked around, no one had noticed he was awake, he saw George sitting in the corner eating chips and on his phone. and Sapnap was talking to Sam.  
They were having a quiet conversation so he couldn't here anything,after a few minutes Sam nodded and left the room, Karl sat up slowly and Sapnap turned his head. His head spinned in circles, he put his hand over his forehead  
"Karl?!"Sapnap said, a smile grew on his face and he walked over to the bed he was in.  
"Hi."He said, his voice was sore, and he slowly took his hand off his forehead.   
"Hello, Are you feeling alright..? do you remember anyone here, or what I am to you?"Sapnap asked, he knew before Karl was hurt he didn't remember him, but maybe..just dream breaking that watch made his memories come back..? he could at least hope.  
"of course I remember you. also my throat feels like shit," He said and he smiled.  
"y-you do?!"Sapnap said, his face lit up, he also laughed at Karls comment.  
"Of course I do, I dont remember much from that night though..how long ago was it..?"He asked,he only really remembered almost dying, Sap and Quackity saving him, his watch..breaking. and throwing up blood.  
Sapnap let out a relieved gasp, he cupped his face with his hands and a tear fell down his face  
He leaned in to Sapnap, he couldn't really hug him since his body was sore and he had bandages on his head,neck, and other body parts.  
he rested on Sapnaps shoulder, Sapnap held his hand as he let out a few relieved sobs. they sat there for a few minutes, lost in eachothers arms, Sapnap sobbed.  
"I thought I had lost you, its been a week, before you didn't remember me or Quackity."Sapnap said, he sat back up and Karl did the same, Karl looked at his fiances face, it looked like he hadn't slept in days..  
"I remember that part..it hurt to see your face in so much pain, But its just like you seemed as a new person to me, deep down I knew you weren't though."He said, a small weak smile fell onto his face, he cupped his hand onto Sapnaps face and Sapnap grabbed Karls hand.  
"can I come in?"A voice said outside, sounded like his other fiance  
"yes!" Sapnap said, he put Karls hand down gently.  
The door opened, and his guess was right, it was his other loving fiance.  
Quackity peaked his head in, he walked in and closed the door behind him and looked over to Karl.  
"KARL!?"Quackity shouted,  
  
Quackity ran over and hugged him so incredibly tight.  
"hey." He said, he smiled and hugged him  
"I thought you were gone- it was so scary- dont ever do that to me again!!"Quackity said  
He laughed,He also looked at the other fiances face, he looked incredibly tired, he had bags under his eyes.  
"Karls back, our Karl. memories and all."Sapnap said  
Quackity looked back at Sapnap and then back at Karl shocked, his mouth opened, then closed again, then opened  
"YOUR- YOUR MEMORIES ARE BACK?"Quackity practically shouted, and he hugged Karl again  
They all laughed."your going to kill me, also yes it is, it might be because of the watch breaking..? i dunno im just happy I remember you, and every woncerful thing we did together." He said as Quackity continued to hug him tightly  
Quackity after a solid 2 minutes let go of Karl, he sat in the seat beside the bed  
"what happened anyways? like after I fainted or passed out whatever you call it"  
"we don't really know how this happened, but Sam,Puffy,Ranboo,Niki and multiple other people appeared out of the corner with George, Sam took Dream along with George and Punz helping, he locked him in the prison, and I ran over to you, a bunch of people were trying to get you on a stretcher or something, there was a lot of blood, it was disgusting, Quackity was crying he was scared, and so was I. we still dont know how George managed to know what was going on and collect people in time."Sapnap explained, Quackity threw in details here and there  
and Karl listened patiently taking all of the information in. George got up from his seat and sat beside them, "Here, I'll explain how I got everyone."

"I woke up in the grass cold, everyone else was gone, so I decided to go to the library to check if you guys were there, And you where, I saw from inside Karl was crying and bleeding, Sapnap had Dream cornered. I ran back to collect people to help me, I went to Sams house and knocked, it was like 3:30 am so he was pretty pissed, but when he saw the look on my face he was worried, I explained what I saw so he grabbed all of his stuff, we ran to multiple houses gathering people, or some were for some reason awake walking around? anyways yea."George explained  
"seeing Dream like that was..scary to say the least, hes insane." George said, his voice got lower  
Sapnap hugged his best friend, George hugged him back, a few tears fell down his face.  
"He got what he deserved."Sapnap said, George nodded and sniffled.  
"YEA!! GREEN BITCH IS IN JAIL!" Quackity cheered, they all burst into laughter.

A few days past, Karl had recovered a bit, not completely but enough to be let go from the clinic thing that some members of the server had made.  
Sapnap,Karl and Quackity were all sitting on a hill together watching the sunset.  
"y'know what?"He said  
"hm?"Quackity and Sapnap both said  
"we've been engaged for what like, three months? I think we should really get married, I mean we've done so much together and gone through so much, I personally think we are ready."He said  
Sapnap and Quackity looked at each other, they nodded  
"that sounds like a great idea Karl."Quackity said smiling, and Sapnap nodded  
They were going to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo marriage time (probably mostly incorrect, i'll be basing the wedding after what fundys was like (EXCEPT THE PART WHERE HE GETS DITCHED) and a website i found explaining how weddings work since i have never been to one) next chapter!!


	6. fiances to husbands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BADLY WRITTEN MARRIAGE BABYYYYY WHOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it has the line break symbol on each line lol, i had to re put them in because it broke so when i previewed it they were like all pushed together (there were no line break and it was all just shoved together) anyways this is the last chapter, thanks for the support!! this chapter took a while and i hope you love it as much as i do!!

Karls pov:  
He was wearing a white dress, it was more of a suit with a skirt, he had a white suit vest on that had two tails type things,under the vest was a white dress that dragged behind him, his tie was purple mixed with greenish swirls, blue circles and orange flames.  
the wedding assistants did there last touches to his outfit and walked away, he admired his outfit in a mirror.  
someone knocked on the door, "come in!" he said and turned away from the mirror.  
His mother opened the door (i dont know her name lmao) "Karl? its time."his mother said, he took a deep breath and walked over to her.  
he linked arms with her and they started walking down the pathway.  
Music started to play, Karl took a deep breath and continued walking with his mother, he held his bouquet of roses tightly.  
(you can play any music you want if you want to play music, i honestly didn't plan a song for him walking down  
Quackity and Sapnap were standing at the alter. they were smiling, all of his worries went away at that moment and his smile grew wider.  
he continued to look forward, he almost tripped over the altar because he didn't realize he had made his way to it yet, his mom and him unlinked arms, his mother walked into the first row and he stepped up onto the altar.  
he stood beside his three fiances, there hands conjoined together.  
George stood beside/behind Sapnap, a smile was shown across his face.  
He looked out into the audience, Bad and Skeppy were both standing beside eachother holding hands. (In this fic there Saps parents) Tommy,Tubbo and Ranboo were all standing beside each other in the third row. and many other of there friends were there.  
The music faded out and the marriage officiant began to speak,He tuned the words out as he looked at his fiances who both had black suits on, they all had matching ties. he looked down at his bouquet, it was a mix of pink and white flowers, they were very pretty.  
the marriage officiant stopped speaking, he looked up. he handed his bouquet to his maid of honour,Niki.  
they began with they're vows, he went first.  
"I used to think, I had to save the world, I had a watch, and a book and I thought if I traveled back in time I could fix peoples mistakes, but by doing that it was tearing my universe apart. I was forgetting memories, and my friends and my two loving fiances, I've now realized that I need to live my life. Bad things will happen, but with these two here with me and my many friends, we can do anything."He said, his smile grew bigger.  
Sapnap and Quackity went on with there vows, and he listened.  
"Sapnap? do you take Karl and Quackity to be your life long partners as husband and wife?" The marriage officiant asked  
"I do." Sapnap said.  
"Quackity? do you take Karl and Sapnap to be your life long partners as husband and wife?" The marriage officiant said.  
"I do"Quackity said nodding.  
"Karl, do you take Quackity and Sapnap to be your life long partners as husband and wife?" The marriage officiant asked for the last time.  
he felt as butterflies filled his stomach, he pushed them down. "I do" he said, his smile grew bigger and the crowd started clapping.  
Tommy walked up onto the altar in the marriage officiants command, he held a Velvet blue pillow, it had three rings, all having a mix of blue, orange and purple in it, there was a small diamond on top, Sapnaps ring had a flame, Quackitys had a Smiley face from his skin, and Karls had a green ish swirl.  
all three of them took there rings, Tommy went back to his seat, the three held out there hands, Karl slipped Sapnaps ring on Sapnaps finger, He did the same for Quackity, then The two grabbed Karls ring and put it on his finger.  
Sapnap and Quackity kissed Karl on the cheek, and then Karl separately kissed the twos cheek,  
they walked off the altar holding hands, after that the guests and the newly weds were brought into the forest.  
there was a velvet blue carpet spread out, there were tables filled with food on them and a big table in the middle with a cake that was covered.  
there were lights that sprung down to the ground, the lights were tied around trees.  
one by one guests walked over and congratulated them, and then went back to whatever they were doing.  
about for an hour they shared food, talked to guests/friends, and ran around giggling having the time of there life.  
then it came time to cut the cake, the three uncovered the cake together, Quackity and Sapnap both let out a gasp and Karl giggled, Karl was the one that planned the food and cakes design. "Karl?!?! Where did you get this?! its amazing!"Sapnap let out a small gasp of admiration. "Oh y'know just a little help from Niki's bakery."Karl said smiling as he pointed over to Niki who was admiring her work. The cake was four layers tall, on each layer there were themes from each of Karls travels, the top layer had there current skins and there were letters that spelled "in every timeline" it had swirls, and the three husbands figures were holding up swords side by side. it was one of the best cakes they had ever seen. Karl was handed a cake knife, he looked over to his now husbands and they nodded. he walked up to the cake and cut a piece, he pulled it from the cake and put it on a plate. the three were handed forks, they smiled at eachother. "3.."Sapnap counted "2.."Quackity continued the count "1!" he shouted, the three grabbed a bit from the piece and ate it. the three clapped and smiled, the cake tasted, and looked spectacular. "Holy shit-" "LANGUAGE!" "- NIki- you really outdid yourself!"Sapnap complimented, NIki smiled and just nodded. they began to pass out slices and everyone happily accepted them. after everyone danced for a while, Bad and Skeppy danced together,Niki and Puffy danced together, and other friends danced together happily. George looked a bit sad in the corner, the only person who he thought would really dance with him was- well- in jail. Sapnap noticed this and nudged his husbands  
"ima go dance with George for a bit, that alright?"Sapnap asked  
Karl and Quackity smiled and thumbed up, Sapnap got up and started making his way over.  
"may I have this dance?"Sapnap asked George smirking and held his hand out for George to take.  
George accepted happily and everyone continued to happily dance for a bit.  
Sapnap pulled away from George, everyone moved out of the way and Sapnap ran over to his husbands, they both stood up and the three made there way to the middle. then the song started to play.  
(the song im using for this scene is going to be Remember you, Adventure time, omnichord cover by Mars Bars on youtube)  
Sapnap put his hands around Karls waist, the two twirled around while Quackity waited in the background until it was his time.  
Karl and Sapnap stared into each others eyes, the music was muffled as the looked at eachother, Karl put his head onto Sapnap's shoulder and put his hands on Saps chest.  
Karl then was passed onto Quackity, the two began to dance, Quackity spun Karl around, they looked into each others eyes happily.  
Karl then moved away and Quackity and Sapnap started to dance together, he saw them say a few things to each other while dancing.  
He smiled, what ever did he do to deserve such two great people?  
Quackity and Sapnap took Karls hand and the three danced together.  
"I love you both so much" He said as Sapnap spun him into a circle  
"we love you to." They both said as he disconnected from there arms when the song faded out.  
the three moved off the carpet and more music began as the guests re connected and dance together, They walked into the forest away from everything going on.  
they sat in a little opening with bushes and trees.  
he leaned up against a tree, Sapnap and Quackity sat beside him.  
He smiled as Sapnap leaned against him, Quackity followed.  
they'll deal with all the wedding stuff later, right now he wants to relax.  
"i love you both so so much"He said as he cuddled up against Sapnap.  
Sapnap smiled and wrapped his arm around Karl, Quackity leaned up more against him.  
they werent going to go to sleep, just relax for a bit away from the crowd.  
he was safe in there arms.  
they would do anything together.


End file.
